


Одинаковые

by Serenada_san



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: — Черт… черт, черт, Артур, ты не должен быть здесь.— Где это я не должен быть? Что ты там бормочешь, Мерлин? — обматывая бедра полотенцем, спрашивает вошедший в комнату бородатый детина, которого Артур никогда в жизни не видел. Тот натыкается взглядом на Артура, таращится несколько долгих мгновений и тянет задумчиво: — О-хре-неть.
Relationships: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Merlin/Arthur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Одинаковые

**Author's Note:**

> Фильм Гая Ричи сломал меня полностью, и весьма путаными тропами я дошла до концепта "Брэдли!Артур реинкарнировал в Чарли!Артура, а Мерлин дождался его, не постарев, но возмужав".  
> Визуальное сопровождение х)  
> 1) https://66.media.tumblr.com/debb2349f77cc6994635a485cd024438/d02ff292e960db97-71/s1280x1920/2d741c7dca8926afb346670b344d7dc0ff9707ef.jpg  
> 2) https://sotona-sama.tumblr.com/image/612142863669739520

***

Когда стены пещеры плывут, сменяясь покоями, подобных которым Артур прежде не видел, ему кажется, что это сон.  
Он топчется на месте, даже дает себе оплеуху, чтобы проснуться. Щеку опаляет болью, покои остаются на месте, зато на звук удара и сдавленное «оххх» из соседнего помещения появляется Мерлин — и Артур понимает происходящее еще меньше, чем минутой ранее.  
На Мерлине незнакомая светлая, будто друидская, одежда: штаны и странная рубаха с короткими рукавами; волосы его гораздо длиннее, чем днем, когда Артур видел его в последний раз, даже уши почти не торчат. В лице тоже что-то изменилось, но его озаряет знакомая глуповатая, восторженная улыбка — и шевельнувшаяся внутри тревога смолкает.  
— Артур! — Мерлин шумно выдыхает, порывисто шагает навстречу… Через миг улыбка его увядает, сменяется растерянностью на грани с ужасом. — Что… что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Где это «здесь», хотел бы я спросить, — скрывая собственную оторопь, отвечает Артур. — И как, ради всего святого, в этом «здесь» оказался ты?! Опять увязался за мной вопреки приказу?  
— Я… я не…  
— Это магия, да? — хмурится Артур.  
— Я ничего не делал!  
— Разумеется не делал, — отмахивается Артур, снова оглядывая странное, несуразное жилище. Ни камня, ни дерева, ни железа… и предметы, назначение которых ему совершенно неясно. Колдовские инструменты, как иначе? — Для этого же надо быть… ну, ты знаешь. Магом.  
— Твою мать, — со вкусом выдыхает Мерлин, ерошит копну черных волос. Артуру кажется, он хочет, очень хочет подойти ближе, но будто бы не решается. — Ты принц, да?  
— Мерлин, ты головой ударился, пока меня не было? — спрашивает со вздохом Артур. Да, Мерлин немного странный, но его присутствие невольно заставляет расслабиться. Пусть он и не знает, куда угодил, но опасности от этого места не исходит. С остальным они разберутся. — Можешь пойти и уточнить у моего отца, принц я или нет.  
Мерлин со стоном прижимает руки к лицу, делает несколько стремительных шагов. Артур следит за ним, за его неуловимо изменившейся походкой, и понимает наконец, что Мерлин не просто одет иначе и отрастил волосы — он возмужал.  
Нет, он определенно теперь старше самого Артура. Что за бесовщина…  
— Что ты помнишь? До того, как ты оказался здесь? — Мерлин останавливается, дышит глубоко и всматривается в него до боли.  
Артура это отчего-то смущает, сердце колотится быстрее, чем в момент, когда неведомая сила вырвала его из привычного мира. Он опять озирается, наугад берет с низкого стеклянного столика вытянутую черную штуку, вертит ее в руках. Вещь с одной стороны гладкая на ощупь, с другой — усеяна мягкими каплями, на которых начертаны цифры и буквы. Артур случайно нажимает на самую большую каплю — и в этот миг черный прямоугольник на стене оживает, взрывается цветом, звуком, мельтешащими картинками. Артур смотрит на это с открытым ртом, забывая испугаться.  
Мерлин забирает штуку, еще одним нажатием снова погружает комнату в тишину.  
— Артур, не отвлекайся. Что ты помнишь?  
— Пещеру, — растерянно произносит Артур, снова и снова возвращаясь взглядом к волшебному полотну. — И в ней были…  
— Гребаные кристаллы, — с непонятно откуда взявшейся уверенностью припечатывает Мерлин.  
— Так ты все же знаешь что-то об этом! — снова пытается сосредоточиться Артур. — Давай, объясни уже… что происходит?  
Он старается сделать вид, что вопрос прозвучал не очень жалко.  
Мерлин смотрит на него с растерянностью, и состраданием, и незнакомой нежностью, а потом качает головой:  
— Если в двух словах… тебя занесло в будущее, но мы всё исправим. Обязательно. — Он кивает самому себе, а потом снова с силой трет лицо руками: — Черт… черт, черт, Артур, ты не должен быть здесь.  
— Где это я не должен быть? Что ты там бормочешь, Мерлин? — обматывая бедра полотенцем, спрашивает вошедший в комнату бородатый детина, которого Артур никогда в жизни не видел. Тот натыкается взглядом на Артура, таращится несколько долгих мгновений и тянет задумчиво: — О-хре-неть.  
Артур требовательно смотрит на Мерлина:  
— Это еще кто?  
С неприятно поразившей его ревностью, что продрала до самого нутра, разобраться можно будет позже.  
Мерлин напряженно молчит, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, а детина вдруг расплывается в ухмылке:  
— Нет, я, конечно, догадывался, что тебе чего-то такого хотелось бы… но не думал, что ты рискнешь хренакнуть время в угоду своим эротическим фантазиям.  
— Заткнись, Артур! — рявкает Мерлин, стремительно пунцовея.  
— Да я и не… — начинает было Артур, но Мерлин тыкает пальцем в его сторону:  
— Ты тоже! Мне надо подумать. И чтоб ты знал, — поворачивается к полуголому, — я тут ни при чем. Идиот.  
Тот на оскорбление не обращает внимания. Подходит к зеркалу, смотрит то на себя, приглаживая влажные светлые волосы и напрягая мышцы живота, то на Артура в зеркальном отражении. Пожимает плечами, будто не может с чем-то определиться.  
— Конечно, ага… — негромко говорит он. — Юная версия меня появилась тут сама по себе.  
Артур держится изо всех сил, но мозг его вот-вот вскипит.  
— Я все еще жду объяснений, — сдержанно говорит он.  
Детина поворачивается к нему с широкой белозубой улыбкой:  
— А нервишки-то уже на пределе, да? Узнаю этот огонь во взоре.  
— Ты допаясничаешься, — устало говорит Мерлин, — наш принц тебе правда голову снесет.  
— Чем? Даже меча вон при себе нет. Что за безалаберность.  
Артур, который лишился меча в стычке с шайкой разбойников (бегство от них и завело его в клятую пещеру), оскорбленно расправляет плечи и вздергивает подбородок:  
— Я с тобой и голыми руками управлюсь.  
Тот смеется, не обидно, а как-то даже с теплотой, запрокидывая голову, потом смотрит на Мерлина:  
— Раз меня когда-то занесло в будущее, я ведь сейчас должен об этом помнить? Но я не помню ничего такого. Значит… ты все исправишь.  
Легкость, с которой он заявляет это, кажется, одинаково возмущает и Артура, и Мерлина. Артур, правда, возмущается вполсилы. Мысль, что Мерлин — его бестолковый слуга Мерлин — якобы может исправить что-то настолько невообразимое, вытесняется попытками осознать то, о чем ему тут толкуют.  
Будущее.  
Очень далекое будущее, судя по всему.  
И вот этот… этот… Он сам? Артур?  
«Отвесить бы себе еще одну оплеуху», — с тоской думает он.  
— Рад, что ты в меня так веришь, но это, знаешь ли, не пальцами щелкнуть! — волнуясь, тараторит Мерлин. — Даже я во время стараюсь не лезть, а иначе не пришлось бы столько веков…  
Детина подходит к нему, заглядывает в глаза, безмолвно прерывая его словесный поток.  
— Ну, не психуй, Мерлин. Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, как обычно, — говорит он уверенным, но удивительно мягким тоном — и вдруг целует Мерлина в висок, коротко встрепав ему волосы на затылке.  
Артур видит — знает, — что жест этот привычен, что тот, второй Артур делает так далеко не впервые, и от этого понимания даже известие о путешествии в другую эпоху бледнеет и неловко отступает.  
— Артур, — с упреком отзывается Мерлин и несильно толкает его в плечо, — не время ломать комедию. Решил удариться в мазохизм?  
— Нет, ну в такой форме это весело, — говорит тот и снова смотрит на молча наблюдающего за ними Артура. — Он заслужил.  
— «Он» стоит прямо тут, — сквозь зубы цедит Артур.  
— И ревнует во всю ширь, — с еще одной улыбкой заявляет «Артур». Выставляет вперед руку, пресекая возражения: — Даже не пытайся! Помню я, что такое быть тобой. «Он что, запал на Моргану?! Пресечь это безумие немедленно! Новая служанка слишком симпатичная и пялится на Мерлина — отошлю ее заниматься западным крылом. А это еще что за хрен с горы решил водить с ним дружбу?..»  
— Можно подумать, теперь ты сама сдержанность, — ядовито замечает Мерлин и падает в кресло, снова и снова перебегая взглядом от одного к другому. — И ты бы хоть оделся, что ли…  
— Зачем? Тут все свои, — с ухмылкой говорит «Артур» и вдруг подходит к Артуру близко, подхватывает под руку и тянет к дивану.  
Артур настолько дезориентирован, что позволяет ему. Садятся они одновременно, соприкасаются плечами. «Артур» косится на него, вздыхает:  
— Кольчуга… — и в голосе поровну пренебрежения и ностальгии.  
Артур смотрит на Мерлина — единственное, что связывает его настоящую жизнь с этим иллюзорным, неправильным миром, — и глаза у того почти черные, а губы раскрыты, словно он всё пытается, но никак не может найти нужные слова.  
— Может быть, — после долгого молчания наконец говорит он медленно, — я всё-таки немного «при чем».  
— Да ну? — со скепсисом уточняет «Артур», и они с Артуром одинаковым движением подаются вперед, облокачиваясь о колени.  
Мерлин неуютно ерзает в кресле под их взглядами.  
— Возможно, я просто вспомнил…  
— О, ты просто вспомнил. — «Артур» закатывает глаза и поворачивается к Артуру в поисках поддержки: — Всё-то у нашего Мерлина всегда «просто», да? Согласись, он ни хрена не изменился.  
— Вспомнил, каким ты был когда-то ослом, — не дав Артуру шанса ответить, заявляет Мерлин и глядит на них обоих. — И, вот так сюрприз, ты тоже ни хрена не изменился.  
— И как эта твоя неуёмная наглость стала причиной моего… путешествия? — спрашивает Артур.  
Мерлин кусает губы. Отвечать ему, видимо, не очень хочется.  
— Может быть, я подумал именно о том дне, когда ты оказался в кристальной пещере… и это стало… связующей нитью между тем временем и этим.  
— Каким же образом, позволь узнать?  
Вопросы в чуть прояснившейся голове Артура множатся со страшной скоростью, но он не успевает выстрелить самыми интересными: какого черта Мерлин в этом будущем всё еще похож на себя, а Артур — нет, и как, пресвятые небеса, как вообще они тут оказались, и где это «тут», грифон его раздери?!  
Будто чуя, что плотину вот-вот прорвет, «Артур» приобнимает его за плечи, встряхивает слегка и тяжко вздыхает в ответ на отчаянный взгляд Мерлина.  
— Так, ребята. Мы очень круто рванули со старта, давайте-ка чуть осадим. Торопиться нам особо некуда, прошлое никуда уже не убежит, а Артуру надо прийти в себя…  
— Не надо мне… — вскипает Артур, но хватка на его плече становится стальной, а улыбка его грядущего воплощения обещает кое-что похуже, если он не заткнется.  
— Прийти в себя, — с нажимом повторяет тот, — успокоиться, познакомиться с благами цивилизации типа нормальной ванны, а не деревянного таза. Ты вон пыльный весь. Опять по лесам от бандитов бегал, небось, неугомонный мой. Диван нам загадишь.  
— Да как ты сме…  
— Мерлин даже, по старой памяти, — веско говорит «Артур», не слушая его возмущений, — поможет тебе с кольчугой. Ну, и с остальным. Правда, Мерлин?  
Тот взирает на них с каменным лицом, но скулы и кончики ушей, торчащие из волос, у него пламенеют.  
— И кстати, а ты чего расселся? — спрашивает вдруг «Артур» строго. — Ты слуга нам или как? Чаю хоть организуй, что ли. Нам тут, может, до глубокой ночи заседать придется. После ванны и прочего, само собой.  
Мерлин ласково улыбается ему, встает и говорит:  
— Будет вам чай, ваше величество. А потом мы отправим Артура домой — и я вот этими вот руками тебя придушу.  
Он выскакивает из комнаты, будто за ним виверны гонятся, а «Артур» вдруг разворачивается, раскрытой ладонью хлопает Артура по груди и кивает в сторону, куда умчал Мерлин:  
— Нет, ты видел, а? Видел?!  
Он отчего-то доволен до крайности. Такие же, как у Артура, голубые глаза сияют весельем и предвкушением.  
— Видел что?  
— Ох, мой юный друг… Придется тебе схватывать всё очень быстро, если не хочешь остаться в пролёте. Но у нас с тобой обычно не было с этим трудностей.  
Он смотрит так пристально, будто пытается вложить в голову Артура собственные мысли. И у него это получается. Слова, образы, жесты, взгляды — всё это складывается в мозаику, и Артур наконец видит, что на ней изображено. И кто.  
Страх отступает. Растерянность рассыпается прахом. Он принц Камелота, он не привык ни паниковать, ни теряться. Он получает то, чего желает.  
Надо лишь иметь в себе силы признавать свои желания.  
— Вопросы свои тоже успеешь задать, только я бы на твоем месте выбирал их тщательно, — говорит «Артур» вполголоса.  
— Почему же?  
— Я ничего из этого не помню, — отвечает тот спокойно. — А значит, и для тебя все это может остаться разве что сном. Но в твоей власти решить… насколько приятным он будет. Для всех нас.  
— Хочешь сказать… — медленно отвечает Артур, облизав вдруг пересохшие губы, — даже если я не запомню…  
— Он запомнит, — пожимает голым плечом его будущее.

Вернувшийся с чаем Мерлин почти роняет поднос, едва взглянув на их лица.  
Такие разные.  
Но кое в чем — совершенно одинаковые.


End file.
